To Be A Vampire
by HintOfPink
Summary: When Fiona made a life changing decision to be a vampire, she didn't realise the journey with her quirky sire would be so unusual.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, anything you recognize from True Blood is not owned by me, but by Charlaine Harris or the producers and whatnot of the TV series. I'm not trying to cast off the How To Be A Vampire Book as my own, it was written by Amy Gray and can be bought in any good Borders Bookshop. Onwards, my chumly wumlys and don't forget to review! :oP

Chapter 1: The Announcement

Stacey's friend had been acting unusual lately. She stopped hanging around with Stacey and instead, stayed at home reading her 'How To Be A Vampire' book. So when Fiona called Stacey, Stacey knew something odd was going on.

"Hello? Stacey? It's Fiona."

"Oh, hey Fiona. What's up?"

"I just thought that I would let you know that I'm about to make a very, er, life-changing decision."  
Stacey tensed. "Oh yeah, what's that then?" she asked nonchalantly.

"I'm going to be a vampire."

That's when the cookie crumbled. See, vampire's had 'came out of the coffin' a few years ago and people had only just started to get used to them being around, even though they were usually very hard to find. 'TruBlood' had been introduced - a blood substitute that vampire's could buy at any store instead of nibbling on a human, but lately, people had been seeking out vampire's, wanting to be turned into one themselves - that is, if they could find a willing vampire who wouldn't just use them as their latest snack.

"What are going on about Fiona?" Stacey said, breathless. She did definitely not want her best friend being munched on by a bloodsucker.

"I'm going to get a vampire to turn me. Now, don't get all protective, it's a very simple process - I've read about it." Fiona soothed, only Stacey wasn't listening.

"You are not going to do that! You don't know how dangerous this is!" Stacey warned down the phone.

Fiona slammed the phone down. That was the reaction she had been expecting. The thing was, Fiona just didn't seem to fit into the aspect of normal life, she wanted to be much more than she was. She wanted to be able to outrun a cheetah, be strong enough to lift up her own car and she wanted to be able to see in the dark like she saw during the day. She yearned to experience years of history in it's making, and then look back on those days with a smile. She longed to stand in the snow with summer clothes on and feel the flakes tickle her skin without threatening to turn her into an ice-cube. As you can see, Fiona believed changing into a vampire would be a fantastic and interesting experience - and she knew exactly how to accomplish her goal, thanks to Amy Gray and her informative book.

_Now, where do I start? _Thought Fiona, as she sat down on her bed flicking through the pages of her book. _Aha, a sire._


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys...I got two reviews, *squeals.. yeyy!! Okays, on with the story. I do not own Trueblood or How to be A Vampire by Amy Gray...blah blah etc.. Onwards!! :D

Chapter 2: Baby Steps

Instead of jumping straight into finding a sire, Fiona decided to read more of the book...

'How To Be Turned' looked like an interesting page. Fiona read on.

On the page, there were seven ways to be turned. Most of them, Fiona had never heard of and she thought that getting her non-existent husband to disturb her whilst meditating in the bath so that she would leap in the air in shock, the process separating her head from her body and turning her into a demonic flying vampire, would be slightly difficult and also, very painful. Also, Fiona didn't really find the idea of her head separating from her body very...pleasant, would you believe. The only way she had heard a vampire could turn somebody, was if they exchanged blood. _That's it, then,_ she thought and turned over the page.

This page was dedicated to finding the perfect sire. And how would Fiona find her perfect sire? Three things. Stay in school. Enjoy the nightlife. Do her reasearch.

Fiona wrote down the three things in her notepad and climbed into bed, the next day would be the start of her mission to find the perfect sire.

Fiona woke up to the sound of the ferocious wind and rain attacking her window. She got dressed, leaving her dark hair to rest gently on her shoulders and applied a finishing touch...a raincoat.

When Fiona arrived at her school, she thought about what she would do when she got home that evening. Would she visit a club downtown or stay in and research about vampire's? Her mind was made up when she remembered that she had just bought a cute new dress last week that was gothicly laced and went great with her black boots. The first of the three things had been crossed off of her list immediately, when she remembered that the vampires in the real world would fry in the sun if they came to her school. She chuckled lightly to herself at this, imagining herself eyeing the students suspiciously and taking notes on their behaviour. They would look at her oddly and then scuttle away, avoiding eye contact.

Applying the last strokes of eyeliner on her eyes, Fiona was ready to go clubbing. She grabbed her bag, informed her parents (who didn't really care) and dashed off towards her car.

The club was dark, and lively. She never seen so many bodies moving in rhythm to music at the same time. It remindedher of the beginning of 'Blade'. Without the blood showers of course, that would have been silly. She laughed at herself again, she could be so childish when she was excited. She imagined the showers turning on right now, the humans screaming and dashing out of the place whilst she sat in the corner with an umbrella, laughing at their foolishness.

She took another good look around the club. small white lights danced around on the walls, faces of the dancing people and in the eys of the vampires. She knew which people were vampire's straight away, just by looking. Taking her vampire bible, which was slightly crazy as vampires were children of the devil supposedly, Fiona sat down quietly in a booth and started to read on from where she had stopped.

Are You Food Or A Companion? The book asked her. It told her to make friends with the vampire, get to know each other so to be sure she was not just a snack. Plus, she was supposed to be spending eternity with her sire...she needed to like the vampire, and said vampire needed to like her too. Next, it told her that if she were to meet with the vampire, she should meet the vampire in crowded, populated places - then the vampire was less likely to try and eat her. Lastly, the book mentioned getting to know her 'candidate's' lifestyle. Running errands for the candidate was certainly a way to get in their good books too.

Fiona absorbed this information and slipped the book back into her bag. She then, morphed into the crowd and tried to find her first 'candidate'.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, chapter 3...thanks to iHEARTericnorthman for the fantastic ideas and also aurora151989. I do not own anything you recognise from True Blood or Amy Grays book, 'How To Be A Vampire'.**

**I know it's only a short chapter but I sort of lost interest and I need more ideas too. :D **

**Chapter 3: Retreat**

Fiona looked around the darkened club, expecting to see her first candidate straight away, but she was having some trouble. The thing was, everybody was dressed as vampires in some way or another. She explored every corner of the club, dancing with strangers and getting lost in the dark, wild music. After a while, she began to lose all hope - that was, until she spotted a vampire feeding on a couch in a shadowed booth.

The vampire was a woman. She had a short, sharp purple bob and dark eyes. A small, intricatley designed tattoo ran along the outline of her left eye. After finishing drinking from a human boy, she pushed him away, wiping her mouth sluggishly as he hobbled back into the dancing crowd. Upon her, she was wearing a short red and black corset with tight black pants and thigh high, black boots. On her arms, were long black gloves that didn't cover the fingers.

She noticed Fiona approaching and so a sly, devilish smile took over her features.

Fiona's heartbeat began to go faster as she realised that this rea was not largely populated at all, in fact, it was almost out of sight. All the same, Fiona's desire to be a vampire took over, and she stupidly sat down next to the immortal.

The vampire looked over at Fiona. Was this human really being that stupid? Yes, it was. Well, she wasn't full just yet. Desert would be nice.

"Hello, little girl." The immortal spoke in a sultry voice.

Fiona's heart skipped a beat when she heard the woman speak, and all sense of responsibility disappeared. Her mind went blank, and so Fiona said the first thing that came into her mind.

"I want you to turn me."

It sounded silly now that it was out, but there was no turning back.

The vampire laughed - an incredible sound, just flowing out like a musical tune. "You can't be serious?"

Fiona tensed in her seat. "Yes. I am."

One of the vampire's eyebrows raised into a sharp arch. "Hmm...that's very brave of you. I'll tell you what, I will change you. But, we have to go outside to do it. It is not allowed in here."

Fiona could not believe her ears. She didn't think it would be this easy!

The vampire rose from the booth in one cat-like motion and gestured for Fiona to follow her. She followed the vampire all the way through the club. The vampire's hips swayed with her smooth, fluid strides.

When they arrived outside, the vampire strung her along to a deserted part of the neighbourhood. Something like fear mixed with anxiety fought violently with the butterflies in her stomach.

They stopped in a small clearing of huddled, empty houses.

"Um, what are we doing here?" Fiona questioned, starting to feel a little sick. The trees in the area were shrouded in shadows, gnarled and the houses looked like evil faces, all waiting for the bedlam that was about to begin. It was the perfect scene for a disaster.

"We are going to 'turn' you." the vampire spoke menacingly. All traces of slight friendliness gone from her voice.

Fiona didn't like this anymore, she wanted to go home and call her friend and watch TV.

"Actually, I, I think I've changed my mind..." Fiona stuttered.

"Oh, you can't change your mind now little girl."

"I want to go back," Fiona stated, starting back towards the club.

"I want, never gets." The vampire laughed, a wicked smile on her face, her eyes wild and wide.

Fiona, stupidly, began to run.

"Fine. I like a challenge." The vampire cackled behind her - but then she was in front of her, throwing her on the floor and crouching over here.

Fiona screamed, a childish scream, again and again and again. She didn't have time to feel like an idiot.

The vampire's fangs descended, and Fiona began to writhe around, thrashing out at anything near her. She could hear the vampire laughing above her.

"Marishka, halt."

The vampire froze in her position. It couldn't be. She thought she had felt his presence.

As soon as she had been above Fiona, she was standing quite a distance away, as still as a statue.

"Nikolas. This is quite a surprise. I didn't expect to be seeing you for a while." she said with a mischevious smile. Fiona didn't quite know what to do. Should she move? Nikolas' face darkened. Maybe not.

"Leave." he commanded forcefully.

"Yes, sir." Marishka said and walked past him chuckling, before vanishing into the night.


End file.
